


Don't mess with Edd's world

by Zannora1596



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Bacon, Gen, Green Army, Green superior, Red Army, Red inferior, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 12:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12911946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zannora1596/pseuds/Zannora1596
Summary: The Green Army won the war against the Red Army. Now a little alone time with the infamous Red Leader. Just Green and Red.Edd rules!





	Don't mess with Edd's world

**Author's Note:**

> https://mobile.twitter.com/commu_thyst/status/877127632688521216/photo/1
> 
> This drabble was inspired by this art that I found on Pinterest. It was an interesting art which made me thought about the possibility of Edd overpowering Tord. We all heard about the Green Army and stuff right.
> 
> It stretched on during my class. The art kept on displaying on my mind, along with the possible scene that might played out. With my mind isn't focusing in class and my hand itching to do something, I had to write it down and this is the result. Hope you like my little drabble which I had edited a little.

"Classic stupid Tord" 

Tord wanted to shoot the guy who said that, but he couldn't right now since there was a freaking army boot on his head! Not only that, said person also managed to make him kneel and restrained him nice and cozy with thicc arse rope, how thoughtful of him. 

"Oh my classic stupid Tord~"

The pressure was increased. Tord fought the weight of the boot on his head not wanting his face to meet the concrete floor. He didn't want to lose to the guy, he will show that he was strong. How Tord had wished to glare the guy right in the eyes instead of forced to look down to the concrete floor. 

"Damn," Tord said, voice filled with venom.

Laughter echoed in the empty room causing Tord to cringe. "Oh Tord, as strong as ever aren't you? How cute." The guy's boot never leaves Tord's head as he took a cola can from his overcoat. Chugging it down his throat like it was a drinking contest.

Tord couldn't believe that his army was defeated by another army, the Green Army. And worst of all it was lead by his old friend, Edd. Dun dun dun. How crazy was that?!

Tord was preoccupied with his thoughts of defeat and Edd took the chance of pressing his boot even harder on Tord's head, making his face pressed on the concrete floor below him. Tord yelped in pain as a headache starts to seep into his ringing skull. 

Ouch.

"Haha, still moping around with your defeat eh, Tord," a manic grin was plastered on Edd's face, he was enjoying his little fun of making Tord kiss the dusty concrete floor. Making Tord kneeled and humiliated under his boot. It was so much fun. It was probably the sugar rush from all the cola...umm nah...Edd was actually having fun with Tord under his boot.

"How the concrete tastes like, Tord? I bet it's fantastic," Edd put more pressure on Tord's head earning a growl from Tord. "Oh Tord, you think you can take over this world. My world. It's Edd's world Tord. My world," 

Tord only huffed in response. Unable to talk back to Edd with his boot on his head.

"You're just some pesky people who didn't belong in my world. Heck, you dare rebel against me, the Green Leader," a small laugh escaped from Edd's mouth. "Haha, you think you're so smart, don't you? All of you are beneath me... I will kill you slowly and painfully and I will laugh it off like it was a joke," Edd's laughter rang through the empty room. 

Tord's heart dropped like a bomb. He failed to stop his friend from taking over the world with an iron fist, a selfish ruler that loves cola. He failed.

It was a dark day for the Red Army for which they had lose the war with the Green Army... 

The Green Army won with the power of bacon. Who said you can't dominate the world with bacon. Muahahaha!

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
